Aqua or Cobalt?
by 524CarZ
Summary: Italy believes that eyes are the doors to a person's soul. (Even if his own are always closed) When He looks into Germany's eyes, it reminds him of another pair of blue eyes. Germany-HRE theory Cliffhanging One-Shot. T T


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...Gott, do I have to say that every time?**

* * *

It was a magnificent day. The skies were cloudless and had a bright blue hue. Italy sat on Germany's porch, swaying his feet as he waited for his Germany friend to return.

Germany said that he was called by Prussia so they could talk about something important.

"Ve…I wonder what they were going to talk about…" Italy said softly.

The Italian hummed to himself and looked up at the blinding sky. It was awfully beautiful. The color blue reminded him of Germany's eyes. No matter what hue or type of blue, it reminded him of Germany's piercing eyes that made many people quiver in fear.

Italy sighed…whenever he looked into Germany's eyes; it brought tears to his own. Yes, he was considered a cry baby and would cry over trivial things, but this one was different. Italy loved Germany's eyes. He believed that the eyes were doors to the soul. In Germany's eyes, Italy could see that Germany wasn't like what other people thought of him; intimidating, strict and cold. Instead, he saw someone who was misunderstood, kind and warmhearted.

However, whenever Italy looked into Germany's eyes, the image of another pair of eyes would flash in his mind. That was what brought tears to Italy's eyes. It was like underneath Germany's eyes were two azure eyes that assured Italy that he will be loved forever.

Those were the eyes of that boy; the one who used to scare Italy, yet was the one who promised to love Italy for eternity; the one boy who promised to return to Italy, alive and well. The smile on Italy's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Holy Roman Empire…" he whispered.

He saw Holy Roman Empire's eyes in Germany's eyes. That pained Italy's heart. That meant somehow, Holy Roman Empire was with him all this time. Italy lay down on the wooden floorboards of the neatly arranged porch to relax. All this time, and he had just realized it, he had been hugging, kissing and hanging out with Holy Roman Empire.

"Why didn't I notice it sooner?" He asked himself and began to cry again, but with a sad smile on his face. Why was he sad? He should have been happy that after all these years with Germany; he had been with his childhood sweetheart. Maybe it was because Germany didn't remember him.

That thought broke Italy's heart, but this time, he had to bear with it. He couldn't surrender to such a problem. Italy just smiled.

"Ve…I'm glad we were able to meet again…Holy Rome…"

…

Germany walked down the sidewalk to his house. He was still shocked about what Prussia had told him, but the blonde nation just sighed and wanted to move on with his life. Germany looked at the sky and back at his watch. It was already getting dark.

"I wonder if Italy went home already." He said as he stared at his watch and pulled down his hand. As he was approaching his house, he could see someone passed out on his porch.

He noticed the person was wearing a blue military uniform and realized it was just Italy. He must have passed out after waiting for a long time. Germany stopped in front of his porch and stared at the Italian sleeping soundly on the floor. Germany sighed and gently picked up Italy. By that time, Italy should have been done with his siesta.

Germany placed him on the wooden bench on the porch and stared at the Italian's baby face. The blonde ruffled the boy's hair, avoiding that certain curl that stood out.

"If only you didn't eat and sleep so much…" He mumbled.

"Ho…"

"Hm?" Germany mumbled and winced a little. He stopped ruffling the Italian's hair, but his hand remained on the brunette's hair. He continued to kneel beside the sleeping Italian and listened closely.

"Holy Roman Empire…please come back soon…_ti amo_…"

Germany's eyes widened, but softened once more. He ruffled Italy's hair again.

"I'm right here, Italy, _Ich Liebe Dich_…"

Germany sighed and had remembered what Prussia had told him a few moments ago…

"_West, you're not who you think you are…you're not only my baby bro, but you're also someone else…"_

"_And who might that be?" Germany retorted. _

"…_the Holy Roman Empire…"_

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it. I hope you liked it and thanks for taking the time to read my story. It's not as good as I thought, but I hope it's nice enough. **

**~Z-aik**


End file.
